Innatendu
by Chringel
Summary: La vie peut prendre parfois un tournant innatendu. Tout comme la mort. - Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue


_Chringel - le 28/01/2016_

 _Note : Récemment, j'ai publié "Compréhension", petite nouvelle sur le thème d'Harry Potter. Maintenant que je suis lancée, en voici une autre écrite à la même époque, se déroulant dans le même univers. Avec les mêmes personnages. Malgré ce que peuvent penser les gens me connaissant, je suis irrémédiablement romantique. :3 Bien que plus court, j'espère que ça plaira au maximum._

* * *

 **UNEXPECTED ou COMMENT LA VIE PEUT PRENDRE UN TOURNANT INNATENDU**

Le Prince de sang-mêlé. La chauve souris des cachots. Le batard graisseux. Le vampire de Serpentard. Le mangemort de Poudlard. Le traître de l'ancienne guerre. L'homme qui ne méritait pas de vivre, et encore moins d'être aimé.

Severus Rogue connaissait les noms qui se murmuraient derrière lui. Tous. Il n'y prêtait plus attention. En apparence seulement. Personne ne savait combien son visage se tordait de douleur en les entendant. Combien il refoulait sa tristesse en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais accepté tel qu'il était. Combien il se retenait quelque fois de ne pas jeter un sort si puissant aux médisants qu'ils regretteraient de ne pas être mort. Mais il gardait son masque, et les critiques continuaient, plus virulentes; les autres attendant avec délectation sa chute.

Quelques fois, il s'arrêtait pour contempler sa vie. Sa place de Mangemort. Son rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore. Ses deux maîtres qui emplissaient sa vie à chaque instant, chacun tirant à lui le maximum, le forçant à s'exposer à une situation précaire. Il supportait la douleur physique imposé par le mage noir, rentrant à Poudlard dans l'ombre, se cachant dans les dongeons pour soulager les effets de la magie noire infligée à son corps. Il masquait au mieux la douleur mentale que les ordres du directeur de Poudlard lui causaient, résistant à l'envie de lui hurler son indignation à chaque nouvelle tâche imposée, refoulant son envie de lui claquer ses sentiments à la figure. Sa vie n'était qu'une vague succession d'obligations et de douleurs. Il était devenu un meurtrier, doutant parfois des bienfaits de ses propres actions. Mais une chose était sûre, Severus Rogue n'était pas un lâche. Alors il accomplirait ses tâches à bien, n'espérant rien d'autre en retour que la mort avant la fin de la guerre.

Il n'en voulait pas aux rumeurs, la majorité était vraie après tout. Mais il n'était qu'un homme, faillible. Alors peut-être qu'il était injuste envers ses étudiants. Peut-être que les retenues qu'il infligeait étaient superflues. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à remettre en question ses actions. Alors qu'importe les remontrances que pouvaient lui faire ses collègues, il continuait à se venger de tous sur ses élèves. Après tout, personne ne pouvait supporter impassible une vie de souffrance.

* * *

Il avait failli mourir ce soir là. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait presque réussi à le tuer cette fois. Et Nagini avait parfait cette sensation de mort imminente en l'attaquant. Il était resté là, désespéré a l'idée de s'éteindre incompris, heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter ce monde cruel. Il avait enfin accepté ce sombre passager, l'accueillant les bras ouverts, l'implorant de venir plus vite. Sa vie n'avait pas été heureuse. Loin de là. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir les coups de son père sur son corps, les privations que sa mère lui infligeait pour « le rendre digne de son héritage sorcier », les abus de ses grands parents quand ils avaient décidés qu'il n'était pas assez normal selon leur standard de moldus. Il avait eu peur de mourir. Mais il avait encore préféré l'enfer à ce qui l'attendait s'il survivait. Les ragots. L'incompréhension. La haine.

Et Potter était arrivé. Sans doute ses deux acolytes planqués derrière lui. Maudis Gryffondor, même dans sa mort il ne pouvait pas être tranquille avec eux. Il avait senti la main du garçon-qui-ne-pouvait-pas-le-laisser-en-paix sur sa gorge tranchée. Elle ne tremblait pas et, Merlin l'excuse, il s'était dit que le morveux avait vraiment grandi, qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Que donner sa vie en échange de la sienne, de cette victoire était une bonne chose. Il lui avait livré ses pensées les plus secrètes, celles que personne n'avait vu excepté Dumbledore. "Tu as les yeux de ta mère." Tout était dit, il pouvait partir. Il avait fermé les yeux et une douce chaleur l'avait enveloppé tandis qu'il avait laissé un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait mourir en paix.

* * *

Sa tête le brûlait, sa gorge semblait traversée de milliers de lames et il lui semblait que s'il essayait de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil, il pourrait tomber en poussière. Il n'était pas au paradis visiblement.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait, songea t'il amer. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, et les siennes semblaient incomprises de tous de son vivant. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela s'améliore après la mort. Un bruit s'amplifia auprès de lui, heurtant son crâne endoloris, le forçant à demeurer immobile. Il n'en avait nullement besoin, il ne pouvait pas bouger de toute manière. Une douleur atroce lui transperça le bras tandis qu'il sentait une infecte pâte grumeleuse glisser dans sa bouche. Incapable de hurler, il se laissa replonger dans l'inconscience. Finalement, il aurait quand même préféré ne pas finir sa mort en enfer.

Les jours se succédaient, enfin il le supposait. Les mêmes brûlures aux bras, la même bouillie infecte jour après jour. L'éternité était longue finalement. Il n'avait toujours pas osé ouvrir les yeux, il était peut être mieux de rester dans l'ignorance pour certaines choses...

Son quotidien était terriblement monotone. Brûlure. Gavage. Cauchemars. Brûlure. Gavage. Cauchemars. ... Et un jour, quelque chose avait changé. Une douce chaleur avait émergée sur son bras. Elle s'était insinué lentement dans son quotidien, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son enfer personnel tentait de le réconforter. Un autre jour, il sentit ses doigts remuer sur une autre chaleur et ses oreilles s'emplir d'un bruit mélodieux. Peut être n'était-il pas loin du paradis finalement. Cette idée s'était installée lentement, sûrement. Il ne pouvait être qu'au paradis pour se sentir aussi aimé. Alors il avait ouvert les yeux. Et l'avait toi de suite regretté. L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et Hermione Granger, béate a coté de lui.

Le calme avait laissé place à la colère, puis à une tristesse immense. Il n'était pas en enfer. Pire, il était vivant.

* * *

Il avait toujours été seul. Même son enfance avait été solitaire. Il se souvenait de sa paillasse humide dans un coin de la cave sur laquelle il passait la majorité de ses nuits d'été. Alors son père venait le soir… Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps après son entrée à Poudlard. La première fois, il lui avait juste causé une grosse indigestion, un avant-goût de sa colère que son père n'avait pas apprécié. Il avait toujours été doué pour les potions, un des seuls héritages positif que sa mère lui avait laissé. Mais il ne voulait pas tuer son père, pas encore. Quelque fois il pouvait s'échappait de son tombeau familial et il allait voir Lily. D'autres encore, ses parents semblaient l'oublier et il pouvait lire tranquillement les rares livres de la maison. De la magie noire, des potions oubliées et de la magie du sang. Il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas devenu pire que Voldemort. Cette pensée le faisait rire parfois. Au fil des années, Lily s'était éloignée de lui. Et il s'était rapproché des autres Serpentard. De ses futurs amis Mangemorts. De la fin de sa vie. Et un jour, un été, sa mère fut tuée par son père, tombant sous les coups de l'ivrogne, si faible qu'elle n'avait même pas tenté de faire de magie. L'homme s'en était pris à lui par la suite. Tous les jours, comme pour compenser l'absence de son souffre-douleur habituel. Mais Severus était grand et en meilleure santé, il avait dix-sept ans, l'âge de faire de la magie sans contrainte. Et sa première action fut de se venger de son père. Le ministère n'en sut jamais rien, aucune trace d'impardonnable ne fut détectée. Il pouvait y avoir bien pire que la mort, et déjà à ce jeune âge il en avait eu conscience.

A son grand désarroi, Miss Granger ne l'avait pas laissé. Toutes les semaines, elle venait le voir. Il prétendait dormir au début. Mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour constater qu'elle était bien la seule à venir le voir. Il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, mais il attendait avec impatience sa venue. Cependant, tout ça le rendait encore plus triste. De voir cette jeune femme, jolie et intelligente, passer de plus en plus de temps à son chevet l'ennuyait. Elle devait profiter de sa vie, rester avec ses deux amis, les vrais héros. « Miss Granger, n'avez-vous personne d'autre à tourmenter ? » Mais elle venait quand même, qu'importe à quel point il pouvait être blessant. Encore et encore. Toujours.

« Je suis désolée professeur. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir comme ça. Vous comprenez ? Personne ne devrait mourir seul… » Elle avait pleuré en lui disant cela, s'excusant encore et encore. Et, il ne s'était pas expliqué pourquoi, il avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle s'était calmée. Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, depuis son sauvetage en fait, il avait eu le sentiment d'être utile à quelqu'un.

Il avait réappris à marcher. Les cours devaient reprendre en Octobre et s'il devait reprendre son ancien poste, il fallait au moins qu'il puisse se tenir un minimum. Miss Granger venait toujours le voir et il avait abandonné l'idée de la faire fuir. Leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires s'étaient mués en presque quotidiens. Il aimait la voir venir, lui raconter sa journée, confronter son avis sur ses dernières lectures. La réalisation l'avait heurté avec fracas. Mais c'était impossible à ses yeux, juste impossible. Et en songeant à ses sentiments, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir plutôt que d'aimer de nouveau. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait réalisé que Lily n'était plus qu'un prétexte pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. La guerre était finie. Mais son cœur, malgré toutes ses précautions, semblait décidé à revivre.

* * *

La femme réajusta son sac à main, cherchant du regard le garçon qui poussait le chariot de gare à côté d'elle. Ils étaient à l'heure, rien n'avaient était oublié. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi nerveuse ? « Passe en premier. » La barrière magique fut franchise, et elle le suivit de prêt avec un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés légèrement plus jeune. Le quai explosait de monde, de bruits, de couleur. Inquiète, elle chercha son fils du regard. Il était là, il l'attendait, calme comme d'habitude. S'autorisant à se détendre, ils rejoignirent tous les trois, un petit groupe de sorciers en grande ébullition. Harry Potter, Ginny et leurs trois enfants. Ron, sa femme et leur fils. « Hermione ! Tu es toute seule ? » Elle sourit, elle ne rejoindrait pas Poudlard tout de suite, elle avait une conférence importante en France. Mais son sourire faiblit quand elle vit son fils prêt à monter dans le train, visiblement impatient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répéter une dernière fois les conseils d'une mère inquiète tandis que le garçon semblait amusé. « Mère, vous-vous inquiétez pour bien peu. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je n'excelle pas à Poudlard. » Elle rit franchement, détendue cette fois. Il ressemblait tellement à son père quand il parlait de cette manière, c'était une marque d'affection entre eux que peu de personnes ne comprenaient. L'enlaçant, elle lui souhaita bonne chance, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Son père l'avait vraiment bien préparé pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Un peu trop même songea-t-elle quand elle le vit tirer sa baguette et effectuer sans problème un sortilège de deuxième année devant les enfants d'Harry.

Elle regarda le train partir avec une pointe de tristesse. Les enfants grandissaient trop vite. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup de coude d'Harry. Ron semblait figé à côté d'elle tandis que son benjamin le fixait avec intensité. Malgré son jeune âge, son fils cadet montrait déjà des signes évidents de sa magie qu'il arrivait à contrôler étonnement bien. « Augustus ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! » Le garçon baissa les yeux et s'excusa platement, mais son sourire en coin en disait long sur ses pensées véritables. Râlant, elle prit la main du garçon et lui intima de se tenir à carreau. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait que deux enfants, ils ressemblaient beaucoup trop à leur père.

* * *

Les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle se pressant les uns contre les autres, petits, terrifiés, impressionnés. Les visages de tous, étudiants et professeurs, se tournèrent vers eux avec curiosité. Quelle était la cuvée de cette année ? Personne ne sembla remarquer que le professeur des Potions, Severus Rogue, était plus attentif que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage, sa robe noire était boutonnée au ras du cou. Comme d'ordinaire. Mais quelque chose, sa façon de se tenir légèrement penché vers l'avant, le léger frémissement de ses lèvres, indiquait son impatience.

Il regarda McGonnagal apporter le Choixpeau avec impatience. Tapotant ses doigts sur la table, il se retint de soupirer devant la longueur de la chanson du chapeau. Franchement, cette tradition de chanson lors de la répartition dans les maisons était dépassée. Enfin, la cérémonie commença. Il regarda avec dédain les élèves se succéder, perdu dans son impatience. « Rogue, Theodore »

Son attention se reporta instantanément sur le Choixpeau et l'élève qui s'en approchait. Son regard était noir mais expressif, l'excitation se lisant sur son visage. Les lèvres fines, le nez légèrement busqué il était son portrait craché avec un visage plus doux, plus harmonieux. Cependant, malgré son excitation apparente, son fils s'installa sur le tabouret calmement. Severus sourit, son aîné savait se maitriser, en toutes circonstances. Il ferait un bon occlumens, il en était sûr. « Serpentard ! » Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et rejoignit la table vert et argent, la tête haute. Severus ne dit rien, ignorant superbement les regards en coins et murmures qui le désignaient. Il applaudit avec les autres, peut-être un peu plus fort, peut-être un peu plus longtemps aussi. Mais personne, excepté Theodore, ne remarqua le discret signe de tête et le sourire dissimulé que Severus adressa à son fils.


End file.
